Living With A Strange Love In Cool World
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Noids do not have sex with doodles. Most toons follow it without question. Some just dont feel that way about a noid. But Noids. They have the ability to affect Toons emotions. That can be trouble for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

In Cool World, there is only one rule. And that rule is used to keep the balance of the real world, and the cartoon world. Breaking the rule is not an option. It never has been and it never will be.

And what is that rule one may wonder? Well its simple, really. Anything goes around that world, because anything can happen their. And the one thing that is not allowed is:

Noids do not have sex with doodles.

You follow this rule, live this rule, and you'll have no trouble they say. Your time in Cool World will be a blast. You'll be perfectly fine.

Bullshit.

-

The distance from the front door to the doorway of her apartment seems impossibly long. She had never had to take this many steps before, had she? I mean seriously, it should not take this long to walk down the damn hallway! Its like three feet long, and she's still walking towards it after three steps!

"You owe me last weeks rent, Hawkins!" She stopped her pursuit to her ever distancing door, as she turned to look at the crusty, dreadful cheap booze smelling, old woman that owned her apartment building. "Miss Helswind, I told you! I'll get you this week and last weeks rent tomorrow," she sighed, as the shorter woman wobbled over to her. "Kia? Do I hear a lip coming from you?" Miss Helswind asked, as she knocked her cane into Kia's kneecap.

Hissing in pain, she bit back a long line of dreadful names she wanted to call the woman. "No! No, of course not, Miss Helswind! I was just reminding you. Your always so busy, I didn't know if you'd forgotten," Kia lied through her teeth, as she rubbed her possibly bruised kneecap, attempting to hide her bag of recently bought goods from the old women. They would just cause her trouble at the moment.

Miss Helswind let out a fit of coughs, as she growled at Kia, giving her a slanted glare past her greasy, salt and pepper, strands of unrully hair. Turning back to her door, the old women held up her index finger. "One last chance, Hawkins." She cackled with a cough. "One last chance, or I'm throwing you out on the streets!" With that, the older woman retreated into her cat-piss stinking and cigarette smoke covered room.

Kia found herself staring at the old woman's door, before she turned to her own door. Pulling her bag of goodies out from behind her she threw the bag over her shoulders, before stalking angrily to her small apartment door, which now seemed to close for her comfort.

Closing the door behind her, Kia looked around at her poor excuse for a home. It was a one bedroom apartment, with a crappy city view, a bathroom with pealing and fading walls, and a poorly carpeted floor. But seeing as her only source of income was her job at a nearby gas station, with a pay of seven twenty-five an hour, it was the best she could afford at the moment.

Throwing her orange "Don't Mess With Texas" cap onto her bed, she happily let her mid-back length, raven black, hair cascade down her back and onto her shoulders, as she wiped the sleep from her ice-blue eyes.

"Damn wench. She needs to find some poor, blind and horny bastard so she can get fuckin laid!" Kia mumbled hotly, as she slipped out of her work uniform and into a cotton white t-shirt, ripped acid washed jeans, and her favorite black army boots. Turning on her radio, she grinned as "Heart of Rock and Roll" by Huey Lewis and the News came on. Bobbing her head along to the music, Kia walked to her small wooden desk, before taking to her bed.

Plopping down on her bed with a pencil, some paper, and a book to write on, Kia slowly went to work on her life time project. Her comic book, Cool World Sally. She had, with honor, been given permission a year ago by thee Jack Deebs to use his creation, Cool World, for her story idea! Of course her story took place on another side of Cool World from Jack's, making it a little more original.

She still couldn't believe Deeb's had agreed! When she had heard he was out of jail, Kia had searched everywhere for his address, so she could mail him a permissions form to use his idea world for her character. A character which Jack Deebs himself approved of! Even giving her tips to improve it! And when she had received a copy of a signed legal rights form for the comic, she had practically fainted!

But the real thing she wanted to faint over was Jack's approval of her character. Her character, named Sally Bell, was a somewhat tamer, black haired version of Deeb's character, Holli Would. The girls had about the same build, but Sally was more of a sexy fighter girl. While Holli danced, Sally punched and beat her way through life troubles in Cool World. Kia usually dressed her in ripped jeans, black tank-top, ripped up denim vest, fingerless black gloves, and black boots!

Kia was proud of her character, and had spent hours upon hours working on her and the comic story. Every chance she got, she would work on it! And tonight would be another chance for her to continue her work. So, getting comfortable on her bed, Kia went straight to work on her new comic page. She was happy to say she only had three more pages to go, before she could mail it to Jack Deebs and get his opinion on her work.

Plus it would be nice to hear from the man she hadn't heard from since he'd given her permission to use his idea a year ago.

Kia sat down her pencil, as she let out a great big sigh. She had been working for six hours now, and was in need of some screw off time to herself. Carefully, she slipped her new page into a vanilla folder with the others, before slipping it under the bed. After stretching out her stiff limbs and taking a drink of her Sprite, Kia reached from her spot on her bed, to a single wooden chair were her goodie bag sat.

Shaking with happiness, Kia sat up in her bed, and removed a handful of the newest season of Cool World. Spreading each out on her bed, Kia smiled as she looked at each cover with respect and slight envy. God how she wished she was this talented.

Plopping down on her stomach near the edge of her bed, Kia reached under with both hands, and removed a large, clear, basket of Cool World comics, grunting as she sat the basket beside her and plopped herself on her ass again. Opening the basket like bucket, Kia removed a pile of individually rubber-band wrapped Cool World comics, sitting them on the other side of her.

She had three whole baskets similar to this one, and they were all full of Cool World comics. She was an obsessed fan, and she knew it. And frankly, she didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her for it.

Grabbing one of the newer comics she had spread out on her bed, Kia found herself flipping through it, before sitting it down, not finding what she wanted. Going through each of the new ones, Kia removed three of them from the group of six. Slipping the newer ones back into the bag she'd brought them in, she looked at the three she left out. She smiled as she flipped through one of them, and found her favorite Cool World character.

He wasn't a really popular character, and he was only shown when it involved getting with Holli. "Sparks! You could do way better than her." Kia said with a sigh, as she tapped her finger on the broad chested purple man with white swirled hair, and black specks over beady red eyes.

She rolled her eyes at herself. Her friends had always thought she was a nut for having a thing for a fictional characters. She use to simply blow them off, and go back to daydreaming, because she didn't care for their opinions. She had known it was strange, but she couldn't help it! Fictional characters were more appealing then some of the jackasses she had to deal with on a daily basis.

Back when she was younger, she would have done anything to be with a cartoon, than one of the "real boys". But now that she was older, she found herself scolding her affection for the fictional characters like Sparks.

"Get a grip Hawkins. It ain't ever gonna happen," She sighed, as she grabbed the newest Cool World comic, and opened it to the first page. "So just grow up." Continuing to flip through the comic, she stopped and frowned when she found Holli and the super-powered Jackman having a 'love bird' fight. Again.

Rolling her eyes, Kia skipped over Holli and Jackman's fight, to find her favorite, and the most popular, and newest, couple, Frank Harris and Lonett the sexy waitress. Kia had fallen for the two after their premier in Jack Deeb's season final for Cool World; "Holli Would in Real Vegas." The final comic had been a number one seller for the Cool World Fandom, and Kia had two copies of it; one in mint packaged condition and one out of its cover for her to read.

"Jack Deebs does it again," Kia sighed with a sad smile, as she scanned over the interesting pages full of fun looking characters and backgrounds. "Man! I wish I could be apart of Cool World. Then maybe things would be more interesting for me." With that mumbled wish, Kia went to close the comic. Her attempt was stopped as a sudden blast of wind erupted from the pages of comic, blasting Kia back against her bed post and startling her!

The wind suddenly died, as Kia shock her hair out of her face, caught her breath, and stared wide eyed and ash faced at the comic book, which was now glowing and tinkling with a faint sound of a city as it lay open on her bed!

"Holly shit the bed Fred!"

-

**Tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, shit! I'm high, aren't I? Someone obviously slipped something into my can of Sprite at work, and It's just now kicking in," Kia mumbled, as she stared at what could possibly be the most impossible thing to ever happen to her.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute! Her body was shaking, and she could only stare numbly at the glowing and sound animated comic book that lay an arms length from her. From where she sat up against her bed post, she could see that the pictures were moving, and every once in a while, an animated head would pop out of the book!

"Hey, toots? Whats got you shaking like a wet dog?" Kia nearly screamed bloody murder, as she found herself staring at an animated man wearing a pinstriped suit and hat! He was tan and wearing sunglasses, that just barely shaded his obviously green eyes. Hanging from his lips was a toothpick, and a gun from his hip. Only half his body was out of the comic, and he had a grin on his face, showing pointed teeth.

Backing into her bedpost, Kia stared at him with her wide ice-blue eyes. "Get away from me you animated freak!" She sputtered, as the cartoon leaned towards her with an outstretched hand. The cartoon male stopped his hand, his grin turning to a frown, before crossing his hands over his broad chest. "You noids are so damn strange. No wonder there ain't many of yans in Cool World," he muttered at her, shaking his head, as Kia's ears perked, her interest being peeked.

Slightly forgetting her fear, Kia leaned forward with curiosity getting the better of her. "Cool World? Your from Cool World? As in the cartoon world?" She asked meekly, tilting her head to the side. The man's eyes popped out of head, literally, with disbelief, as he placed his hands on his hat, keeping it and his head from flying off. "Holy doodle! Don't tell me yas didn't know Cool World was real?" Kia shyly lowered her head, and gave a soft shrug. "Well it isn't. It's just a fictional world made up by some comic book writer... Right?"

The cartoon man let out an annoyed sigh, almost causing Kia to laugh, as sketched clouds came out of his mouth. "Noids," He mumbled, shaking his head as he stuffed his hands into his pinstriped suit. "I'm outta here. Ain't no reason for mes ta hang with a Noid who don't know nuttin," he gave a snort as he turned away from her. "'World made up by some comic book writer!' bah! Damn Noids are wack-a-doodles!" And with that said, Kia watched with wide eyed disbelief, as the man pushed himself down and back into the comic, disappearing with a small 'pop' sound.

"Wait!" Kia called, scrambling toward the comic book, forgetting her fear from earlier. Slowly sticking her head into the light, Kia gasped in aw, as she watched the moving cartoon drawings run around gleefully. Hesitatingly, Kia looked around her room, as if making sure no one was watching her in her bedroom, before turning back to the comic book, and reaching her hand towards the glowing comic. Becoming wide mouth with aw, she watched as her hand went right through and into the comic!

Pulling her hand back quickly, Kia examined it for any changes or marks it might have gotten. When she found none, Kia clinched her hands, and stared blankly at the comic. She ran her hand through her hair quickly, before nodding her head, coming to a quickly thought out decision.

Slowly pulling herself up, Kia grabbed her boots, slipped them on, before getting on her feet on her bed. "I've got to see more!" She mumbled to herself, staring down at the moving pictures. "This may be my only chance to go to a world I've only ever dreamed of going to." Taking a step forward, Kia stood just above the glowing comic, and let our a shaky breath.

She clinched her fist at her side. "Here goes nothing!" With gritted teeth, she jumped towards the comic, expecting to just land on top of it and find that she had just dreamed the whole thing.

A gush of air, and a pull of her heart later, Kia instead found herself hovering over a seemingly endless city! The wind whipped her hair around aimlessly, as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Suddenly, with gut wrenching speed, she found herself free-falling towards the city!

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed loudly, flailing her arms and legs wildly, as the ground speed towards her! _'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!'_ Her mind screamed, as she closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and brought her arms to her face as she neared the ground. She prepared herself for a painful, possibly death-impacting, slam into the ground!

"WEEE! I Got it! Its mine now!" Startled, Kia's eyes shot open. She gaped like a fish out of water upon finding herself hovering only a few inches away from the ground! _'Oh great! I died free-fall didn't I?'_ She wondered as she made an attempt to put her feet on the ground.

She suddenly let out a cry of shock, as something touched her ass! Bringing her elbow and hand back, she made hard contact with something soft and fuzzy. She let out an 'Oomph!' as she suddenly crashed to the ground on her stomach.

"Hey Bunnie? What it do to ya?" Groaning, she propped herself onto her hands and knees, shaking as she raised her head. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with a pair of beady black eyes and crooked teeth? "Hey! It moved!" Kia jumped back with a cry of fear and with frightful speed, causing her to fly back onto her ass!

"Whoa! Lookit! Its a noid!" Calming her frantic heart, Kia clasped her chest, as she found herself staring at a, colorful, blue rabbit wearing green pants and white shoes, while carrying a large carrot club with spikes at the end. It was staring at her past his large sickly green noise and large teeth hanging from his mouth. Beside it stood a crooked teethed kid, with a large candy cane and wearing a pilot hat with goggles, purple jeans, and a white, almost tan, t-shirt. Next to it was a brown scruffy dog in a bolder hat, wife beater, and brown shorts with no shoes.

Slowly coming to her feet, Kia watched the three huddle together and stare up at her. They whispered to each other, as Kia calmed her shaking legs and voice. "Where am I?" She asked, beginning to look around, startled to find herself in an alleyway. The blue rabbit, who would have been cute if not for his eyes and tubby tummy, glared up at her, as he sat his carrot club on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute..." Kia mumbled, as she racked her brain, trying to remember were she'd seen the three before, their faces clicking something in her brain. "I know who you guys are! Your Bunnie, Winger, and Scruffy!" Kia exclaimed, causing the three to look at each other with disbelief, before turning back to her with guarded expressions. "Hey noid? How you know our names?" Winger asked, poking Kia's stomach with his candy cane.

Grunting, Kia pushed the candy cane away in annoyance, as she shook her head, still not fully believing that she was talking to cartoons! "From the-the Cool World comic. You-you three were always seen with Sparks." At the mention of her favorite Cool World character, Kia watched as the three toon's suddenly pounced on her, knocking her to the ground!

"Hey! Wha-! Cut it out!" Kia exclaimed, as she found herself wrapped up in colorful toon rope! "Heyy, Bunnie-ehhh! What are we gonna do with the noid?" Winger asked, as the three began to pull her, grunting with each tug.

Kia tried to remove the rope, as she heard Bunnie let out a grunt of annoyance. "We're gonna take the noid ta sparks! Sparks will know what ta do with 'er." Bunnie grunted, causing Kia's eyes to widen.

_'Oh man!'_

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
